Kissin By The Mistletoe
by articcat621
Summary: Written for the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp! Ron and Hermione have their first Christmas together as a married couple.
1. Advent

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ron?" Hermione called out, seeing if Ron was still in the living room.

"Yes Mione," he responded, coming into the kitchen.

"Today's the first day of Advent," she said while chopping her vegetables.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "What's that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ronald. Did you not pay attention at all? Advent is the Catholic season preparing for the birth of Jesus."

He nodded. "Oh right. I remember now." He grinned goofily.

"Good, watch the chicken dear. I'm going to get the wreath." She said, disappearing into their attic.

Hermione reappeared a few moments later. "This used to be my Grandmother's. It's an advent wreath. We light a candle every Sunday, until we reach Christmas." She placed the wreath on the table and dusted it off. "Do you want to do the honor?"

Ron nodded. He picked up a match and struck it. Holding it to the candle, he grinned when he caught.

Hermione grinned. "I love you Ron," she came and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too," Ron replied. "I can't believe this is our first Christmas together as a married couple."

She grinned, pressing her lips to his.


	2. Angels

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione grinned as she walked down the street. She smiled as she watched the children put up their drawings of angels in the library window. They were so cute.

She continued on her way towards Diagon Alley. Hermione and Ron had decided to live in Muggle London. It was only a twenty minute walk to the magical world, so it wasn't as if they were so far away from everyone else.

The two of them had gotten married earlier in May, three years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione had never been happier. Their relationship was alive, and so full of love.

Thinking back of the children at the Library, Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to have children, but neither of them was sure when the right time would be.

Ron was often busy with his work. He was now the Quidditch referee at Hogwarts and a full time Auror every other moment. He was happy, doing both the things that he loved.

Hermione was employed at St. Mungo's, doing research and potion making. She loved her job, spending countless hours working for the benefit of mankind.

But were either of them ready for kids?

Thinking of the kids at the Library, she smiled. They were.


	3. Bells

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione grinned as the bells chimed when she pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron. She loved this place. It was a dingy old bar, but it was part of the magical world. "Hi Tom," she said, walking up to the bar. "Can I have two shots of firewhiskey please."

Tom nodded, and got her the drinks. Hermione paid him and then made her way towards a table in the corner. Glancing at her watch, she rolled her eyes. It was very typical of Ginny to be late for their get togethers.

Five minutes later, the redhead hurried in. Hermione waved her over. Ginny appeared in a rush, panting. "Sorry, I had to drop James off with Mum. He threw a tantrum just before we left. Typical." She grinned as she eyed the two shot glasses.

Hermione pushed it towards her, and simultaneously, the two knocked the shots back. Hermione sighed as she felt the familiar burn in her throat.

"So what's new?" Ginny asked, glad to finally catch up her with her best friend.

Hermione bit her lip. "I think I want to start having kids."


	4. Candles

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione lit the candles around her and Ron's bedroom. Ginny suggested it would help to set the mood.

Ron had been ecstatic when she suggested kids. Turns out, he was thinking about it too.

So after a long discussion, they had decided they were ready. Whatever choices needed to be made, they would deal with when the time came.

Hermione felt nervous. They had been intimate before, but this was different. She couldn't help the nerves she was feeling.

Hearing the door open, she grinned, standing. Ron appeared in the doorway, a surprised look on his face.

"Wow, the room looks nice." He said, grinning.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks."

He crossed the room, taking her into his arms. "You look nice too," he said, pressing his lips to hers.

Hermione sighed, losing herself into the kiss.


	5. Candy Canes

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 5

Ginny stirred her coca with her candy cane. "I really love the minty flavor the candy canes give the coca."

Hermione nodded. "Mint always reminds me of my parents."

Ginny nodded. "Are they coming for Christmas?"

Hermione nodded. "They'll be here for Christmas Eve and are going to spend the night. They're excited to go to the Burrow Christmas day."

Ginny nodded. "Mum loves your Mum. And Dad, well, he still loves all things Muggle."

Hermione nodded as she watched Ron and Harry play wizard's chess. Ron grinned in triumph as he beat Ron once more.

She felt as if they were back at Hogwarts once more, the four of them hanging out in the Common Room. It brought a smile to her face.

"So was the other night a success?" Ginny whispered, waggling her eyebrows.

Hermione nodded, blushing. "We should know in a week."

Ginny clapped. "My fingers are crossed!"

Hermione beamed. "Mine too."


	6. Cards

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hermione, we've got a couple Christmas cards!" Ron shouted to Hermione, who was curled up on the couch.

She sat up. "All ready? But it's only the sixth of December!" Hermione felt as if Christmas came earlier every year. "Who are they from?"

Ron opened and read through them. "There's one from your parents…your aunt and uncle… your cousin, she just had her baby by the looks of it." Ron shifted through a few more. "Charlie… Bill, Fleur, and Victoire… and a few others from work, etc."

Hermione smiled. "That's nice of them. And it's weird that my Mum didn't tell me Stephanie had her baby! We'll have to go visit them. I'd love to meet the little one."

Ron handed her the card. "Here, there's a picture of her there."

Hermione took the card and immediately smiled. "Her name is Lilith. She's so precious." The baby was all bundled up, surrounded by candy canes. It was adorable.

Ron put his arms around her, kissing her. "Hopefully we'll have our own little precious baby soon."

Hermione grinned, and returned the kiss enthusiastically.


	7. Carols

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Ginny, I'm not going around, singing Christmas carols." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on Mi, it'll be fun!" She protested.

Hermione shook her head. "Here, I'll watch James, and you guys can go."

"But it wouldn't be the same without you," Harry protested, putting a pout on his face.

She smile, but shook her head once more. "I have a migraine, and I just don't feel like it. Sorry guys."

Ron leant down and kissed her forehead. "We won't be too long."

"Have fun!" She called out as they disappeared out the front door. She turned to James, who was sitting on the couch next to her. "We're going to have fun."

James grinned mischievously.

Hermione's face fell. "No, no. James, I know that look. Don't-" But before she could finish the sentence, James hopped off the couch and disappeared into the house.

She stood, rolling her eyes. He was the most mischievous two year old Hermione knew. He took after Harry. She chuckled. "Hell, he's got all the Marauders in him, and a bit of Fred and George." She looked into the kitchen. "I'm going to find you James!"


	8. Chimney

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 8

Hermione groaned. She had been looking for James for the past twenty minutes. "James!" She called out. "Aunt Hermione doesn't want to play hide and seek anymore!"

Silence.

Feeling defeated, Hermione went back into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Children were tough work. She bit her lip, hopefully her children took after her side, not Ron's. She couldn't handle crazy children every day.

Sitting quietly, she sat up when she heard a noise come from the chimney. She raised her eyebrows. What the bloody hell could that be?

She silently crept over to the chimney, crying out in surprise when she saw James in that. "Get out of there!" She cried, pulling him out.

He grinned up at her. "Found me!" He cried, laughing.

Hermione wanted to yell, but found herself laughing too. "James, if you hide up there, Santa won't be able to come down."

His eyes widened considerably.

"Come on, let's give you a bath." The little boy was covered head to foot in soot. He hugged his Aunt as she carried him upstairs.


	9. Christmas Cookies

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 9

"James, let's make some Christmas cookies while we wait for your mummy and daddy." Hermione suggested, once he was all clean.

James nodded. "Cookies!" He squealed, letting out a giggle.

She grinned as she carried him into the kitchen. She set him in the high chair, making sure he wouldn't escape. Hermione handed him a spoon to keep him occupied.

She gathered the ingredients and placed them on the table. James watched as she put everything together. Hermione used magic a few times, because it James found it so fascinating. She loved hearing his sharp giggles and squeals; they filled her with excitement.

She quickly finished up the cookies, putting them into the oven. Grabbing two spoons, she scooped from the leftover batter in the bowl. Handing one to James and keeping the other for herself, they both dug in.

James grinned mischievously, placing the whole spoon into his mouth. Hermione laughed, then quickly did the same. She heard the door open and Ron shout out her name.


	10. Christmas Tree

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Mione, sorry we were so long!" Ron said, coming over to kiss his wife.

Hermione grinned, then offered him a shrug. "It's all right. Me and James had fun, didn't we James?"

He nodded vigorously. "Fun!" He shouted.

Harry grinned, then ruffled his son's hair. "That's my boy! Did you cause a lot of trouble for Aunt Hermione?"

James nodded. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry, I know you're the reason he's a handful. Stop encouraging him!"

Harry picked up James, holding him. "I love my little boy!"

Hermione saw Ron looking at Harry with a longing look on his face. Hermione bit her lip, knowing that he definitely wanted children. She crossed her fingers, hoping it would be soon.

They walked into the living room, and Hermione groaned. Crookshanks had worked his way up half the Christmas tree.

"Oi! Crooks! Get down!" Ron shouted, quickly grabbing the cat. Crookshanks hissed, then quickly scuttled into the bedroom. Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione and the others laughed.


	11. December

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 11

"See you in two days!" Hermione said, waving goodbye to her best friends.

"Two days?" Ron asked quizzically.

Hermione shrugged. "Ginny and I are going Christmas shopping."

Ron nodded, putting his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck, and sighed. "I really love Christmas, but December is just so busy!"

Hermione smiled, but nodded. It was so busy, but she suspected it was part of the reason the month was so exciting. "There's just so much to do."

"Why can't Christmas be in May? Or August?" Ron said.

Hermione chuckled. "Because then there won't be any snow, and it just wouldn't be Christmas without it."

Ron shrugged. "It doesn't snow every December Hermione. We do have a green Christmas every once and awhile."

Hermione smiled, "But it just isn't the same."

Ron leaned forward, kissing her gently. "I'll keep my fingers crossed for a white Christmas this year."

Hermione grinned. "Good idea."


	12. Decorations

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Hurry up Ron! My parents are expecting us!" Hermione shouted upstairs.

Ron grumbled in response, running down the hall while tugging a sweater over his head. "Do I look okay?" He asked, straightening his clothes.

Hermione chuckled, ruffling his hair with her hand. "You look handsome, like always." Leaning forward, she kissed him.

Pulling back, the two linked hands, quickly disapparating to Hermione's parents' home.

"Why are we here again?" He asked, trudging up the sidewalk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know it's tradition to help put up the decorations at their house."

Ron grinned. "Ya, ya. Let's get inside, I'm freezing."


	13. Dolls

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Ginny," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Put that back down. You have bought Victoire about 100 dolls already."

"Mione, I don't know what else to get her for Christmas!" Ginny said with a huff. "The girl has everything…. Literally."

Hermione shrugged. "Make her something. Maybe a photo album? Put some pictures of her, Fleur and Bill in it? I'm sure if you ask Bill, he'd be happy to lend you some photos."

Ginny threw her arms around her. "That's a brilliant idea! Thanks Mione!"

Hermione laughed. "It's all right. I have to put this big ole brain to use somehow, right?"

"Right you are Mrs. Weasley," Ginny said with a wink.

Hermione made a face. "No, you're mother is Mrs. Weasley, not me."

The two of them laughed.


	14. Elves

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 14

"So Mione, how do you feel about Santa's use of elves?" Ginny asked, leaning back in her chair. The two had stopped for cocoa.

Hermione laughed dryly. "It's disgusting. Using elves for free labor, he's no better than those aristocratic purebloods!"

Ginny laughed. "Did you ever do anything with spew?"

Hermione huffed. "It's S.P.E.W. The Society of Promotion of Elfish Welfare, not _spew_. And I've been thinking about it."

"Hermione, they like serving people. It's in their nature. It's what they do." Ginny said, trying to explain to her friend for the billionth time.

Hermione simply shook her head. She would never understand that logic. It was animal cruelty in her eyes, and nothing would change that.


	15. Family Reunion

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Oh Hermione! Ronald! Come say hello to Aunt Matilda," Mrs. Granger called over the crowd of people.

Hermione groaned. It was the bi-annual Granger family reunion, and every year was a nightmare. Ron always had a bit of a difficult time being around so many Muggles, but he put on a brave face and did his best.

Lacing her fingers through his, they made their way over. "Aunt Matilda, how are you?" Hermione asked, smiling at her least favorite aunt.

"Fine Hermione, just fine. Whose this then?" She asked, eyeing Ron.

"This is my husband, Ronald." Hermione said, holding him tightly.

"I didn't know you got married! Jean, you never told me my niece got married!" Matilda said with a huff.

Jean rolled her eyes. "We sent you an invitation, you just never responded."

"Must have gotten lost in the mail then." She eyed the couple once more. "Where's the babies, eh?"

Hermione turned red. Luckily, Ron came to the rescue. "We've been waiting for the right time."

"And when will that be?" Matilda pressed.

"Whenever we decide," Ron said hotly.

"Come on dear, let's go for a walk," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand.


	16. Festival

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 16

"That woman is vile," Ron said, walking down the sidewalk holding Hermione's hand.

"I know," she responded. "My mom can't stand her. I can't even believe they're sisters sometimes. I mean really, she's atrocious."

Ron chuckled. "I love you though, despite your crazy family."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too, despite yours."

Ron grinned, and the two of them walked along. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to where the park was.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "That's the Snowflake festival! Let's go see what's going on!"

Ron nodded. "Anything beats hanging around with your family."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, and then dragged him along. She hadn't been to the festival since she was a little girl. Excitement ran through her.


	17. Frosty

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Look! The children are singing." Hermione said excitedly. She immediately began to sing along. "Frosty the snowman, was a very-"

Ron cut her off with a kiss. "You're so cute," he said, rubbing his nose against hers.

She blushed, pulling him close. "I love you."

"Mommy! That's her! They're in my book!" A small voice cried.

Hermione turned and saw a girl, who looked like she was about 11, staring at them excitedly.

"Hi there," Hermione said. "Can I help you?" She asked, glancing at the girl's parents.

The mother shook her head. "No, she has you confused with someone else."

"No! That's Hermione Granger mum! And Ron Weasley!" The little girl protested.

The mother shook her head, and tried to get the girl to walk away.

"Wait!" Hermione said. "She's right. I am Hermione, and this is my husband Ron. What's your name dear?"

The girl smiled. "Penelope Brown. I'm a muggleborn witch, just like you!"

Hermione smiled. "Really? And how did you find out about me?"

"I've read Hogwarts, A History a bunch!" Penelope said.

"Dear, we have to go," her mother said.

"Here," Hermione quickly scribbled down her parent's address and number. "My parents live nearby, and would be happy to help you with anything."

"Thank you," Mr. Brown said. "We appreciate it."


	18. Fruitcake

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 18

Ron grimaced as Jean pushed a piece of fruitcake towards him. "Eat up Ronald," she said, a twinkle in her eye.

Hermione laughed, quickly taking a bit out of her fruitcake. She hummed in pleasure.

Ron made a face of disgust, but put the cake in his mouth.

"Honestly Ronald, it's not that bad." Hermione said, shaking her head. Ron was always so picky when it came to food, but he usually ate everything in sight. She would never understand him.

"It isn't Mum's," he whispered back.

She simply rolled her eyes in response. "Not everyone can be your mother Ronald," Hermione said a bit harshly. Ron was such a Mama's boy sometimes, it drove her wild.

Glancing at him, she saw he had a small pout on his face. Shaking her head, she leaned over to give him a kiss.


	19. Gifts

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 19

"Mione, do you have everyone's gifts?" Ron asked from their bedroom.

"Yes, but it's not all wrapped yet. Christmas Eve is in three days, we still have plenty of time!" She replied, straightening her skirt. The two of them were attending a "Christmas Party" being held at the Ministry. She didn't want to go, but Kingsley insisted.

To be honest though, Hermione's mind kept wandering elsewhere. Her period was due any day now, so they would find out if she was pregnant or not. She prayed to Merlin that she was, because that would be the best gift ever!

But she reminded herself not to get too excited, because she didn't want to set herself up for disappointment. It would surely break her heart, so she quickly pushed that thought from her mind.

Ron joined her in the living room, quickly pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You look beautiful."

Blushing, Hermione straightened her skirt once more. It was a simply black one, accompanied by a red sweater. It seemed Christmas-y, yet still formal.

The two of them Flooed to the Ministry, eager to see what shenanigans Kingsley was up too.


	20. Holly

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 20

Looking up, Hermione barely recognized the atrium. It was completely decked in boughs of holly. The whole place looked like Christmas cheer, and Hermione felt herself tingle with excitement.

Grabbing Ron's hand, she eagerly led them to the ballroom where the party would be taking place. Once there, Ron let out a small "woah."

There were easily a hundred people there, a band playing music with someone singing, and decorations everywhere.

Hermione had never been so impressed. Turning, she saw Ron staring at her.

"What?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"You're just so beautiful," he leaned in to kiss her. "Your eyes lit up when you see something Christmas related, it's just so adorable."

Blushing, Hermione pulled him in for a kiss. "You know it's my favorite season."

Ron nodded. "I just like seeing you so happy."

"I'm always happy Ronald," she reminded him, linking her hand with his.

"I know, but around Christmas, you're _extra_ happy." He said with a grin.


	21. Icicles

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 21

"And there are huge icicles hanging from the roof-" Harry was saying, waving his hands around animatedly. He was talking to the Head of the Auror department.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but quickly approached her best friend.

"Oi! Ron, Hermione," Harry said with a grin, giving his two best friends a hug.

"Hi Harry," she replied, hugging him back. She was so lucky to have someone like Harry in her life, he was the little brother that she never had.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, turning so she could scan the room. Looking around, her eyes widened. "Near the punch bowl with Percy."

Harry nodded, returning to his conversation with Auror James.

Turning, Hermione had seen Ron disappear throughout the crowd. She was alone…. Great. She quickly made her way towards Ginny and Percy, who were talking about some singer.

"Mione," Ginny squealed, tackling Hermione into a hug. Hermione untangled herself moments later, sticking her hand out for Percy. He shook it, offering a small smile.

"Where's Audrey?" Hermione asked, looking around for Percy's wife.

"At home, the little one isn't feeling too well." He said, offering Hermione an apologetic smile.

Percy was one of the first to have children, which greatly surprised everyone. And the even bigger surprise was that he was a great father and an amazing husband.

The two of them began to chatter about Fleur, who was expecting another child soon.

Everyone had babies, and hopefully, she would also have her own soon.


	22. Lights

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 22

Hermione watched as the lights twinkled, standing out against the black sky. London was beautiful around Christmas time, with the city bustling and the lights shining.

Linking her arm through Ron's, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's a beautiful sight," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It's so amazing, seeing all the little stars up there. Who knows what's out there…" She trailed off, her mind going in a thousand different directions.

Ron chuckled, able to hear the cogs in her head turning. She always was a thinker, going over every possible conclusion imaginable. Hermione was one smart cookie.


	23. Lists

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 23

Hermione stared at her "To Do" lists and groaned. There was so much to do, and so little time left! And Ron had gone out with Harry and the others, leaving Hermione to do all that on her own.

With a sigh, she stood up, dusting off her jeans. "Well, might as well get started," she said out loud, to no one but herself.

She knew that if Ron was there with her, he still wouldn't be much help. Laughing, she remembered him cleaning at Grimmauld Place and at the Burrow before Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Ron was not a house keeper…

Snorting to herself, Hermione set out to complete the long list of tasks she had ahead of her.


	24. Merry Christmas

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 24

"Merry Christmas!" Her parents said, bustling into the house. After a moment of hugs and kisses all around, Hermione lead them into the living room.

"The turkey should be done in a few more minutes," Hermione said, wiping her hands on her apron.

Jean smiled. "Let me know if you need anything dear."

"Oh," Hermione poked her head out the kitchen door. "You can set the dining room table if you want. Ron was too lazy to do it."

Ron protested with an "Oi!" But Hermione's mother simply laughed, getting up to help her daughter set up.

The four of them ate dinner in peace, Christmas music playing in the background.


	25. Mistletoe

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 25

Hermione came up behind Ron, her hands going up to cover his eyes. "Guess who," she said softly. It was obvious it was her, but she wanted to be silly with him anyways.

"Hmmm, I don't know," He said with a chuckle. Turning around, he smiled. "It's my beautiful wife, that's who."

She blushed, looking upwards.

"Mistletoe," Ron said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Hermione grabbed his face, pulling him closer. Her lips crashed against his, as his hands caressed her lower back. The two of them kissed passionately, completely forgetting that Hermione's parents were four feet away.


	26. North Pole

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 26

"So what's this about the North Pole?" Ron asked, leaning forward to place his hands on his knees.

"It's where Santa Claus lives," Jean replied.

Ron nodded. "Now, does he really? Or is it just a Muggle belief that he does?"

Jean shrugged. "Not sure. It's likely to be just a thought, but no one has ever really explored up there and found anything."

"That's why it's so magical," Hermione added, taking a seat next to Ron. "Because you don't know if it's real or not. That's part of the reason you have to believe."


	27. Party

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 27

Ron groaned. "I don't want to go to another party. I just want to stay home with you, and watch a movie or something."

Hermione smiled, walking over and placing a kiss on his lips. "Come on now, we promised you're Mum we'd go to the Burrow today."

Ron grumbled something in response, burying his face in Hermione's neck. She laughed as his stubble scrapped against her neck, tickling her.

"Come on," she said again. "I don't want to face your Mum's fury if we don't go."

Ron bit her neck, causing her to let out a soft moan. She really wanted to do what Ron was insinuated, but knew that they couldn't.

She quickly detangled herself from him, straightening his shirt out. "Come on dear."


	28. Pie

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 28

As Hermione walked into the Burrow, she was bombarded with an array of smells. Everything smelt so good! "You're Mum is making apple pie," she said with a sniff.

Ron's eyes widened. "You can smell that from here? Woah, super nose," he said with a giggle. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her nose.

Hermione's eyes widened. Wasn't that a sign of pregnancy? Her heart starting racing, but she forced herself to calm down. Who knew if she was pregnant or not..

Deciding she would take the test tonight, she made her way towards the Kitchen to see her mother in law.


	29. Poinsettia

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 29

"Hermione," Molly called out. "Can you move the Poinsettia outside? I don't want the children playing with it."

Hermione nodded, picking up the plant. Personally, she hated Poinsettias. They were useless, unappealing, and didn't die… ever. Plus, they were poison to animals.

Those stupid plants were probably the only thing Hermione disliked about Christmas. Carrying outside, she went and put it in the shed, where it hopefully would be forgotten.

Hearing a clink, she turned the corner to see Arthur working on a Muggle car.

"Well, Molly won't be too happy if she finds out," Hermione said, alerting him to her presence.

"Oh Hermione," he said, clutching his chest. "You frightened me! But please, don't tell Molly. She would be so angry."

Hermione shook her head. "Your secret is safe with me; however, you should head back to the house. She's bound to notice your missing."

Arthur nodded and the two of them walked back to the house.


	30. Reindeer

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 30

"Do reindeer exist Mummy?" James asked, sitting on his mother's lap.

Ginny smiled, sending a glance towards Hermione.

Hermione came over, grinning. "Of course they do sweetie, who else would pull Santa's sleigh?"

James grinned. "Can we get one?" He asked exited.

Hermione laughed. James was absolutely adorable, and she couldn't wait to have a kid of her own.


	31. Ribbon

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 31

"Ron, there's a ribbon stuck to your butt," Hermione said with a small giggle. A piece of tape was holding the fabric in place.

Ron turned, trying to see it, frowning when he couldn't. "Can you get it?" He asked, sticking his butt out towards her.

Hermione laughed as she grabbed the piece of tape. Making sure no one was watching, she gave his but a firm squeeze.

Ron turned, waggling his eyebrows at her. He lunged at her, pressing a kiss to her lips.


	32. Rudolph

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 32

"Now, Rudolph is the one with a red nose?" Ron asked once more as Hermione read the story to the Weasley family.

"Yes Ron!" Ginny snapped, upset her brother kept interrupting the story. He did the same thing every year. "It's why all the others keep picking on him."

Ron frowned. "There's nothing wrong with being different!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Ronald, that's sort of the moral of the story. So.. please, be quiet dear, so I can finish reading."

"Yeah, Uncle Ron," James said, sticking his tongue out at Ron.


	33. Santa

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 33

"Will Santa bring presents?" James asked sleeping in his Aunt's arms.

Hermione nodded. "Yes James, but only if you were a good boy this year."

James grinned mischievously. "I'm always a good boy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're just like your father."

James giggled, "Daddy!" He said, reaching his arms out. Hermione turned, giving James to Harry.


	34. Season

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 34

"Mione, you're father and Arthur are singing in the kitchen. They're both absolutely plastered," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. Her father always drank when they went to the Burrow. Him and Arthur were two peas in a pod really.

She moved into the kitchen so she could watch the show.

"Tis the season, to be jolly!" Her father cried out, swinging his mug of butterbeer around.

"Falalalalalaaaaaaa," Arthur replied, just as loud and off key.

"All right boys," Hermione said stepping in. "I think it's time for bed."

Arthur turned to Hermione, a pout on his face. "But I don't want toooooooo."

Molly bustled over. "OH really Arthur, stop being so embarrassing."

Hermione watched as the two of them coddled over each other.


	35. Sled

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 35

"Mione, want to go for a ride in the sled before bed?" Ron asked, wrapping his arms around his wife.

She turned and nodded, a smile on her face. "Sure, we can go through the gardens."

Ron took her hand and led her outside. The two of them climbed into the sled that was always magically charmed around Christmas time at the Burrow.

She held his hand, leaning into him. This was something she loved about Christmas, spending time with Ron.

"I love you," she whispered.

He grinned, leaning forward to kiss her. "I love you too."


	36. Sleigh Bells

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 36

Hermione closed her eyes, listening to the sleigh bells jingle as the sled took them around the garden. It was so soothing, so dinging and donging of the bells.

Opening her eyes, she saw Ron staring at her. "You're so beautiful," he said, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

She turned to face him, a grin on her face. "Let's do the spell."

Ron arched his eyebrow in confusion. "What spell?"

Hermione bit her lip. "The spell, to see if I'm pregnant or not."

Ron's eyes widened. "Really? Right now?"

She nodded. "I can't wait to know any longer. Ron, please?"

He nodded, his cheeks turning red. He pulled out his wand, softly whispering the incantation.


	37. Snowflake

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 37

Hermione shrieked when she saw a blue light around her stomach.

_She was pregnant! She was pregnant! She was pregnant! _

She let out another shriek before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Ron's lips crashed to hers, kissing her with a passion she didn't know existed.

Pulling away, the two of them stared at each other for a moment, each basking in the happiness they felt.

Grinning, Hermione brushed some snowflakes out of Ron's hair.

"We're having a baby," he whispered out loud.

Hermione nodded, tears following down her face.

"We're having a baby," he repeated again.

Hermione let out a cry of happiness. "Yes Ron! We're going to be parents!" She clapped her hands together in delight.


	38. Star

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 38

Hermione took one last look at the night sky before the two of them headed inside. She couldn't have been more happier.

She was going to be a mother.

Smiling, her hand went to her stomach, although she knew it would be awhile before a baby bump appeared.

But still, she was going to be a mother.

She looked up, taking in all the beautiful stars in the night sky. She located the north star, closing her eyes. She thanked Merlin, or God, or whomever for granting her wish.

Hermione had never been happier than she was in that moment.


	39. Sticker

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 39

The two of them walked inside to such a sight.

Teddy and James were playing together on the floor, stickers everywhere.

Hermione felt a tear slid down her cheek as she watched the little boys laugh and giggle.

She would have her own soon.

Ron squeezed her hand tightly, as if sensing her thoughts.

They had decided they would wait until Christmas morning to tell them. Bidding everyone goodnight, they quickly made their way to Ron's old bedroom.

They slid into bed, each lying in each other's arms. "Ron, I'm so happy," she whispered.

"Me too Mione," he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."


	40. Stockings

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 40

Hermione woke up the next morning, a smile on her face. She looked at Ron, who was still snoring. Leaning over, Hermione pressed a kiss to his cheek. She got off the bed, and threw on her Weasley sweater from last year. It was gold with a silver H embroidered on it. Slipping her feet into her slippers, she made her way downstairs for a cup of tea.

Hanging over the fireplace was all of their stockings, each stuffed with trinkets and candies. Hermione loved Christmas at the Burrow.

Molly gave her a smile. "Hermione dear, you're up early." She came over, giving Hermione a tight hug. "Merry Christmas."

Hermione smiled, hugging her mother in law. "Thanks Molly. Merry Christmas to you too." She then sat down, accepting the cup of tea Molly gave her.

"I absolutely love this season." Molly said with a smile. "All of my babies get together, and it's just wonderful."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I love Christmas as well. Everyone getting together, it's just perfect."

Molly smiled at her affectionately. "It is perfect."


	41. Tinsel

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 41

"Mummy!" James squealed, climbing up Ginny's leg. Ginny let out a sigh, trying to grab at her son. Harry watched in amusement as Ginny struggled. She shot him a glare.

"James, leave Mummy alone," Harry intervened. Walking over, he scooped James up into his arms.

James bit Harry, causing him to put James down. James ran off into the living room. Harry let out a sigh. "I can't keep up with that boy sometimes."

There was a large meow, and Crookshanks came scurrying out of the living room, covered in tinsel. James came running after him giggling.

"James!" Ginny shouted. "Stop terrorizing Aunt Mione's cat!" She started to chase after James.

Hermione let out a small giggle. This was what her and Ron had to look forward too.


	42. Toys

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 42

An hour or two later, everyone was up and dressed. The party had breakfast, which was delicious as always. Molly had outdone herself.

Moving into the living room, everyone took a seat. Ron and Hermione took a seat next to her parents.

James squealed when he saw the toys on the floor. He went to lunge for them, but Harry grabbed him, holding him back. "We're still waiting for some people little guy." Harry said with a chuckle.

"But I wanna open presents! I want new toys!" James cried.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to say something in response, there was a knocking on the door. Molly bustled over, pulling the door open. Andromeda stood on the other side, Teddy holding her hand.

"Oh Teddy!" Molly cried, scooping the boy into her arms. She hugged him tightly, then motioned for each of them to come in. "Everyone's in the living room."

The floo activated and Bill stumbled out. Behind him came Fleur, who was holding Victoire's hand.

Molly hugged them all. "Now, everyone's here!" They joined the others in the living room.

"Can we open the presents now?" James asked.


	43. Tradition

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 43

"Now James, remember, it's Christmas tradition to let the youngest person to open presents first." Harry reminded him.

"And that's me!" James said, puffing up his chest proudly.

"But it won't always be you." Molly reminded him.

James shook his head. "Yes it will."

Hermione smiled, squeezing Ron's hand. "Next Christmas you won't be James."

All heads turned to face her and Ron.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "We're having a baby!"

Ginny let out a squeal, and a murmur of congratulations went around. Hermione felt herself hugged by almost everyone there, while Ron shook hands with everyone.

Hermione and Ron were grinning wildly, so happy that they were going to have a baby.

James still didn't understand what was going on, so he just sat there waiting to open his presents.


	44. Trips

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 44

Hermione plopped herself into armchair near the fireplace. A sigh escaped her lips. Ginny took a seat next to her. "What's wrong?"

Hermione crossed her leg. "I swear to god I've taken ten trips to the bathroom in the last few hours."

Ginny nodded. "That's likely. I know it's early in the pregnancy, but the symptoms are going to start showing themselves soon."

Her hand went and rested on her stomach. She still couldn't believe there was a baby in there.

Ginny put her hand on top of Hermione's. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

Hermione grinned, pulling Gin in for a hug. "Thank you."


	45. Turkey

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 45

"The turkey is done!" Molly shouted from the doorway.

Hermione's stomach growled at the thought of food. Standing up, she made her way into the kitchen where everyone was crammed. She found Ron and made her way towards him. "I saved you a seat," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Hermione smiled, then made herself a plate. She absolutely loved Molly's cooking. It was something she'd never get tired off.

Hermione took a seat at the table, Ron joining her a few moments later. The pile on his plate was huge.

"Ron, are you the one eating for two?" George shouted from across the table.

Everyone laughed as Ron turned red in the face. Hermione squeezed his hand. "It's all right Ronald, we all know you eat like a real man."

George was the one who then turned red in the face. The whole table burst out laughing.


	46. Vacation

**A/N: **I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 46

"Let's go on vacation," Ron said abruptly, turning towards Hermione.

"What?" she asked, confusion in her voice.

"Let's go on vacation this week."

Hermione let out a small laugh. "Why?"

"Because, this is our last winter as single parents, and well, once you get farther along, you can't really travel."

A smile broke out on her face. "Oh Ron!" She hugged him tightly. "That's a wonderful idea!"

Ron grinned. "I'm glad you think so."

"Great, I'll owl my boss tomorrow and let him know I need the time off."

Ron pulled her close and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I love you," he muttered.

Hermione grinned. "I love you too."


	47. Winter

A/N: I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 47

Hermione looked out the window, ignoring the hub bub of the Burrow going on behind her. She watched the winter sky, and the snowflakes fall down.

"It looks pretty out," her mother commented from behind her.

Hermione nodded. "It does. Like a winter wonderland."

Her mother pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm a bit scared," Hermione admitted.

"Oh don't be, you'll be a great mother, I just know it."

"Thanks Mum," she smiled.


	48. Wrapping Paper

A/N: I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 48

Hermione heard a squeal from the living room. Walking in, she let out a laugh when she saw James surrounded by wrapping paper.

"Oh James," she sighed, moving towards him.

"Look! Look!" he cried. With a smile, she scooped him up and carried him into the kitchen.

Ginny smiled at the two of them. "Did he make a mess?"

Hermione nodded. "There's wrapping paper everywhere."

"Harry!" Ginny called out. Harry poked his head into the kitchen. "Go clean the mess your son made."

Harry made a face, but nodded.

Hermione laughed. "You've got Harry whipped."

Ginny smiled mischievously. "You know it," she said with a wink.


	49. Wreath

A/N: I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 49

Hermione and Ron flooed home later on that day. She let out a small sigh.

"Should I take down the wreath babe?" Ron asked, standing in the doorway.

Hermione shook her head. "No, let's leave it up a few more days."

Ron grinned, closing the door behind him. "Whatever you want love," he came over, giving Hermione a kiss.

Hermione returned the kiss with equal fervor. "Oh Ron," she whispered, happiness spread throughout her body.


	50. Yuletide

A/N: I just love Christmas so I had to join the Christmas Boot Camp. I'm so glad so many people are following the story and leaving me reviews, you all rock! I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 50

Hermione closed her eyes, laying back on the warm sand. The sun warmed her skin, causing her to feel sleepy.

"You want something to drink?" Ron asked from the seat next to her.

Hermione lowered her glasses. "Sure, a water if you don't mind." Ron leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Be right back."

Hermione smiled. Her and Ron had left two days after Christmas for the Bahamas. They would be staying for a week and a half, and Hermione had never felt so relaxed. Ron planned the whole trip by himself, and he did a wonderful job.

Ron returned, handing her the glass of water. "Thanks," she mumbled, taking a sip.

Ron let out a sigh. "This was a great idea."

Hermione nodded. "What a great way to spend the rest of yuletide."

Ron nodded, reaching out and grabbing her hand. Hermione smiled, closing her eyes.

She had everything she could ever want in the world. She had never been happier.


End file.
